A Sexy Tail: A Dog With A Blog Erotic Fanfiction
by WetWigwam
Summary: Stan the Dog is no stranger to the internet, but when he begins chatting with a mysterious woman online, he finds himself in unknown territory. As their conversations grow more and more heated, an inevitable hook-up leaves Stan with some shocking results.


A Sexy _Tail:_ A Dog With A Blog Erotic Fanfiction

It was midnight, and Stan The Dog was still messaging Shayla, the mystery girl he had met on a chat room online. They first began chatting about a week ago, and Stan was beginning to feel like he had known this woman his whole life. Of course, she did not know as much about him, for he was shy. He was too afraid to tell her that he was, in fact, a dog, over a fear of rejection. He wanted to be close with this girl, and she had been his first love interest in a long while, and so losing her connection was not an option for him.

Another thing the pair hadn't gotten to was pictures. Of course they described each other (with Stan telling a lie or two), but it is not the same as seeing a real face. This was Stan's goal tonight: get a picture. He hounded her and hounded her, but she continued to refuse.

* Come on, Shayla. I want to see you. *

* No, Stan. You won't even send me the link to that blog you said you have. *

* What does that have to do with sending face pics? *

* We have to be able to trust each other. *

Shayla was right. How could Stan expect a face picture if he was too embarrassed to even show her his blog? On top of that, it isn't like he could send a picture back...at least not a real one. As he contemplated sending the link of his blog, his message screen lit up once more.

* Look, Stan. I trust you. Don't think I don't, it's just that...I like you. A lot. As in...I kind of have a crush on you. *

Stan's heart jumped.

* I have a crush on you too, Shayla. *

* Then let me do something for you. ;) *

Stan began to grow bigger. Thank God his owners hadn't gotten around to neutering him yet.

* My mouth is watering for that big dick of yours, Stan. How big is it? *

* 7 inches baby. Can you take all of that? *

* Wow you're a big man! Of course I can take that. I swallow too ;) *

Stan began to rub his paw over his rock-hard penis.

* I bet you love to swallow loads of cum, baby. *

* I'll let you slam your big cock down my throat and swallow everything you can spill. *

* Are you touching yourself?*

* I'm rubbing my vagina and slapping my ass, wishing it was you *

* I wish it was me, too. I'm rubbing my big throbbing dick. *

* I wish you could pound my soaking pussy with your big fat cock. *

* I would pound you so fucking hard and rub my dick all over your dripping vagina and shoot my cum all up inside of you. *

* How fast would you fuck me? *

* I would start slow at first, carefully circling my hips at your entrance. As I slip further and further inside, I'd circle my hips a little faster. I would pull out, and repeat. As soon as your moans become too much, I'll thrust faster and harder, fucking you until you can't even breathe. I'll pound and pound until I finally explode, filling you up completely. *

` Stan felt his warm liquid squeeze out onto his paw and drip down his wrist. That was amazing.

* I just came, Stan. *

* So did I. I'll message you later, babe. I gotta clean up ;) *

He grabbed a towel in his mouth and began to wipe himself off. He couldn't believe what just happened. He never felt so aroused before, and that masturbation session was better than any actual sex he ever had. He decided that he had to meet this girl, but first, he had to get a picture of her. To do this, he would have to send one of himself.

Two Days Later

After searching and searching for the perfect picture, Stan had finally found one. Today he and Shayla agreed to trade selfies, and now that Stan had located a beautiful picture of a man on Google Images, he was ready to send it. He did just that and waited for Shayla to send one of herself.

_What will she look like? _Stan thought to himself as he waited for her message. Finally his computer screen lit up and he gazed at the photo she had replied with. Stan couldn't believe his eyes when her face finally popped up.

Leaning over the trash, he vomited. The picture he was sent was of no stranger, but of Mrs. Jennings, his owner! How could this be? Could Mrs. Jennings have really just been pretending to be Shayla this entire time?

"Impossible!" Stan shouted in dismay. But, he had to face facts. His feelings were still valid, and if Mrs. Jennings was Shayla, then Stan was in love with Mrs. Jennings. There was no denying the chemistry that the two unexpectedly had.

After much contemplation, Stan still decided to ask Shayla, or Mrs. Jennings, to hook up.

*** **So, do u wanna meet up?*

Stan sent the message. Five minutes later he got a reply.

* I would love to meet you. Hopefully we can do more than just meet ;) *

* Great! Where can I see you? *

Shayla replied with the address of a park that was just down the street. She also proposed that they meet there in half an hour. With the time frame at hand, Stan quickly groomed his fur and hurried down there after 30 minutes.

Stan sat at a bench on the south side of the park, waiting to see Mrs. Jennings face. After more and more minutes passed, he began to lose hope that anyone would show up. Just as he was about to walk away, Avery's face appeared from around the bend. She spotted Stan, and walked up to him.

"Hey boy, what are you doing here?" She asked, shock present in her voice.

"Um, hey Avery," Stan replied. "I'm just waiting for someone."

"Oh, me too!" Avery said with a smile. "I'm waiting for this guy I met online. We've been talking for a while, and I can't wait to meet him. His name's Stan, like you, and he-" Avery stopped mid-sentence, her face white. "Oh my God, Stan," was all she could say.

Stan was speechless as well, until he finally came to his senses. "You're Shayla?!" he exploded.

"And you're Stan?! I mean, I never thought that the Stan I was talking to could possibly be you!" Avery was shaking. "And the picture you sent of some random guy! How was I supposed to know?"

Stan stared at the ground. "Well...you sent a picture of your mother! So now it turns out Shayla, who turned out to be your mother, turns out to be you!" Stan couldn't believe it, and he couldn't see straight either. "I think I'm going to pass out."

"You're telling me," said Avery. "I thought me and this guy really had something."

"You mean me and you," Stan corrected her.

Avery looked down at the dog, and he looked intently back up at her. "Maybe...just maybe...we still do?" she said shyly.

Stan averted his eyes. He couldn't be thinking about this. He convinced himself that he could make it work with Mrs. Jennings, but now that Mrs. Jennings was actually Avery, he just didn't know. This was all becoming too much. Just as he was about to suggest to leave this whole ordeal in the past, Avery bent at her knees and began rubbing his stomach.

"All I want to do," she began, reaching lower on his belly, "is finish what we came here for."

Stan's eyes shot out of his head. She gripped his length, out in the open park, and started slowly rubbing her grip along him. He threw his head back and growled, holding back the urge to just let go.

"Avery, we- we can't," he muttered, but as she began to move her hand faster, he could not find it in himself to protest. "Fuck it," he finally gave in, and he gripped the girl's waist and dragged Avery over to a bush at the side of the walk.

"Stan!" She shrieked, "This is so, dangerous!"

"But so hot," he replied as he tore of her clothes with his teeth. "We have to be quiet," he assured her, "and no one will catch us."

Avery nodded in agreement, and pulled her dog down to her. "I want you to fuck me now, Stan," she smirked, and Stan howled in arousal as he inserted himself into the tight girl.

He humped her hard, sliding deeper inside of her with each thrust. She twisted her hips along with his movements, biting her lip pleasurably.

"Can I...kiss...you?" Stan panted as he continued to shove his penis into Avery's hole. She nodded, too high on his sex to speak, and he began to slobber over her face. He licked from her lips to her forehead, dragging his tongue across every inch of skin he could find. He began to nibble on her neck, nearly sending the girl over the edge.

"This is too much, Stan," Avery whispered as his balls clashed at the spot between her vagina and anus.

"Say my name," Stan commanded. "I want you to say it again."

"I-," Avery moaned.

"Say it!" Stan growled, drilling Avery to the ground. He thrust into her harder and faster, rubbing the insides of her raw. He pumped his member until he brought tears to her eyes.

"It hurts!" She yelped, bucking her hips to meet his humps. "But I love it so much!" She yelled, and she could no longer care if anyone heard her.

"Say my fucking name!" Stan yelled back.

"Stan! Oh, Stan! Fuck me right there Stan! You know how much I love you're big, furry cock, Stan! You are such a manly dog, Stan! Fuck me harder, Stan!" Avery screamed at the top of her lungs as she gripped onto the dog's back. As she finished off her last sentence, he stilled, spilling his cum into her cavities. Seconds later, she finished as well, spraying her liquids around his penis.

The two lay panting, and Stan slowly pulled out of her and leaned up next to the girl. "Did you like it, babe?" He asked.

"You fucked me so hard, Stan, I loved it!" Avery squealed, clapping her hands together.

Stan looked down at the pussy he had just beaten, and noticed something. "Hey," he said. "You're not bleeding."

Avery gave Stan a sly look. "As if _you_ were my first," she laughed. "I let my step-dad get in there a few times too."

"You naughty little bitch," Stan smiled, curling up closer to Avery. "But I was the best, right?"

Avery laughed. "Okay Stan, sure you were." She got up from her spot and stretched.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stan giggled and began to tickle the girl. She squealed again and ran off, with Stan chasing close behind. "Come back here, you!" He called after her, as they spent the remainder of their magical day playing and chasing each other off into the sunset.

The End 3


End file.
